L'ami d'enfance
by Cissyaliza
Summary: <html><head></head>Le F.B.I. a repris la traque de John Le Rouge. Hotch vient interroger Patrick Jane à son sujet. L'équipe est-elle prête à entendre certaines vérités ? - Attention fiction slash, non graphique</html>


Disclamer : Les personnages du mentalist et d'Esprits Criminels ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs respectifs, et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en scène dans cette fiction.

Cross-over : Esprits Criminels / Mentalist

Personnages : Aaron Hotchner et Patrick Jane – l'équipe du Mentalist.

Préambule : Cette fiction est plus ou moins A.U. dans la mesure où elle ne tient absolument pas compte des révélations faites au cours de la série sur l'enfance de Patrick Jane.

**AVERTISSEMENT** : Cette fiction, écrite pour le fanzine n°6 du Monde du Slash présente un parti pris qui pourrait ne pas plaire à certains fans, de Patrick Jane notamment. Si vous n'aimez pas les fictions qui sortent de la ligne directrice d'une série, alors ne lisez pas.

* * *

><p><strong>L'ami d'enfance<strong>

- Agent Lisbon, pourriez-vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ?

Malgré le ton courtois, la chef d'équipe du CBI ne s'y trompa pas : il s'agissait d'un ordre. Avec un soupir, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Madeleine Hightower, se demandant ce que celle-ci pouvait bien avoir à lui reprocher, une fois de plus. Elle passa en revue les derniers cas sur lesquels ils avaient planché, les dernières lubies de Jane, l'attitude de ses subordonnés. Rien ne lui parut digne d'avoir soulevé l'ire de la nouvelle responsable du bureau californien. Mais avec elle, qui pouvait savoir ?

Bien trop vite à son gré elle se trouva devant la porte vitrée sur laquelle elle frappa deux coups secs.

- Entrez !

La jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce et son regard fut tout de suite attiré par l'homme qui se tenait devant le bureau. C'était un homme brun, vraisemblablement autour de quarante-cinq ans, l'air sévère, qui fixa sur elle un regard qui lui sembla la transpercer. Visiblement ce visiteur n'était pas du genre que l'on pouvait mener en bateau. La jeune policière reconnut le maintien et la mise réservée de l'agent fédéral et aussitôt commença des supputations que sa supérieure interrompit en présentant l'homme d'une voix brève :

- Lisbon je vous présente l'Agent Spécial Aaron Hotchner, du F.B.I. Agent Hotchner, voici Teresa Lisbon.

L'homme lui tendit la main et elle la serra : la poignée était franche, nette. De nouveau elle se dit que l'agent Hotchner ne devait pas être le type de personne qu'on menait en bateau.

Le F.B.I. donc…Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien attirer le F.B.I sur leurs terres ? De nouveau elle effectua un rapide tour d'horizon des affaires récemment bouclées et de celles qui restaient en cours et ne trouva rien de particulier qui puisse légitimer la présence de ce fédéral. Elle se permit donc de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Et qu'est-ce que le F.B.I. attend de nous ? Devons nous collaborer sur une enquête ?

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Hightower, l'agent Hotchner répondit :

- En effet agent Lisbon, répondit Hotch. Nous enquêtons depuis maintenant plusieurs mois sur les exactions d'un tueur en série et nous aurions besoin de votre collaboration à ce sujet.

- Un tueur en série ?

- Oui… L'agent Hightower a omis de préciser que je dirigeais le bureau d'analyses comportementales de Quantico. Nous avons pris en main le dossier de John Le Rouge : il a commis plusieurs homicides dans plusieurs états et je m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous ne nous ayez pas alertés à son sujet bien plus vite.

Le visage de Teresa se figea à cette annonce. Elle pressentait déjà les difficultés à venir. Si le F.B.I. les dessaisissait de l'affaire, Patrick Jane allait se montrer de nouveau incontrôlable : qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire ? Pour lui John Le Rouge était SA cause. Et il n'entendait pas laisser qui que ce soit, aussi compétent soit-il, risquer de lui voler la victoire qui lui revenait de droit et qu'il avait payée assez cher par anticipation.

D'un autre côté, depuis le temps qu'ils le traquaient, ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste sur l'identité du tueur, ils n'avaient même aucun début d'indice leur permettant de remonter jusqu'à lui. Elle connaissait l'existence du BEA et avait même failli faire appel à eux sur plusieurs cas. Mais à chaque fois Jane l'en avait dissuadée, et elle n'avait eu qu'à s'en féliciter car le consultant avait toujours réussi à mener l'enquête à son terme grâce à ses dons d'observation hors du commun.

- Vous comptez reprendre le dossier à votre compte ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton prudent.

- Non… Nous comptons le reprendre avec votre aide et celui de votre consultant, qui, mieux que quiconque apparemment, semble en mesure de nous aider à identifier ce monstre.

Un instant il sembla à Lisbon qu'il y avait un sous-entendu dans la réponse de l'agent et elle échangea un regard perplexe avec sa supérieure. Mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser les sourcils, comme pour la prévenir de ne pas commencer à voir des allusions là où il n'y en avait pas. Elle sourit en pensant que Jane commençait sérieusement à déteindre sur elle.

- Très bien… Nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous épauler, répondit elle. Et j'espère qu'avec votre aide nous arriverons enfin à mettre un terme à la carrière de ce sociopathe.

- J'en suis certain agent Lisbon, répondit Hotch et, de nouveau, elle eut l'impression que l'aplomb affiché par le superviseur du bureau d'analyses comportementales, cachait un secret.

Cette fois-ci elle décida d'attaquer de front :

- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous agent Hotchner. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Le visage de son vis-à-vis devint plus grave, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé possible. Elle comprit alors que c'était parce que l'étincelle amicale qui éclairait jusqu'alors ses prunelles venait de s'éteindre, pour laisser place à une attitude strictement professionnelle.

- En effet. Mon équipe et moi avons travaillé sur le profil de John le Rouge et nous avons fait quelques découvertes intéressantes.

- A savoir ?

- Asseyez-vous agent Lisbon. J'ai des choses à vous apprendre, à vous et à votre supérieure.

Teresa obtempéra à l'ordre, ne pensant même pas à s'insurger contre celui-ci, venant d'une personne qui n'avait pas autorité sur elle. Confusément, elle sentait que ce qu'elle allait apprendre risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Elle était loin du compte.

- Où est donc passé Lisbon ? s'enquit Patrick Jane en faisant irruption dans le bureau.

- Chez le chef avec une grosse légume, rétorqua Rigsby en montrant la porte fermée du pouce.

- Quel genre de grosse légume ? interrogea le mentaliste en glissant un regard curieux vers le battant.

- F.B.I., répondit Cho.

- N.S.A., contra Van Pelt tandis que Rigsby annonçait :

- C.I.A.

- Je vois que les paris sont ouverts, plaisanta Jane. Autrement dit, aucun de vous n'a la moindre idée de qui est ce type, ni de ce qu'il trafique avec Highthower et Lisbon.

La mimique dépitée des trois policiers lui fit comprendre qu'il avait visé juste.

- Vous voulez que j'aille voir ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte avec son aplomb habituel.

Kimball se propulsa hors de son fauteuil et l'arrêta in-extremis au moment où il atteignait le bureau, s'interposant entre lui et la porte.

- Il vaudrait mieux vous abstenir je crois. Je pense que s'il y a quelque chose que nous devons savoir, Lisbon nous le dira.

- Vous pensez ça hein ? dit le mentaliste en l'étudiant de cette façon qu'il détestait.

Cependant l'agent asiatique soutint fermement son regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne cèderait pas.

- En effet. Et je pense aussi que vous allez retourner à votre place et attendre, comme nous, que leur conférence soit terminée.

- Vous le pensez vraiment…, laissa tomber Jane après avoir étudié son vis-à-vis quelques secondes. D'accord… Inutile de s'énerver non plus, maugréa-t-il en tournant les talons avant d'aller se vautrer dans le canapé de la salle de repos, s'efforçant d'échafauder des théories sur qui pouvait être le mystérieux visiteur.

- Jane !

Il sursauta en entendant la voix sèche qui l'interpelait et se redressa soudain, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Lisbon se tenait sur le seuil et le regardait, l'air désapprobateur :

- Vous dormiez ?

- Pas du tout ! nia-t-il en se relevant et en défroissant machinalement sa veste. Je reposais mes yeux !

- Ah oui… et bien, si vous avez fini de vous reposer les yeux, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

Ah ! Le mystérieux visiteur… Il allait savoir enfin de quoi il retournait !

Il suivit Lisbon vers un bureau où se tenait un homme brun qui les regarda venir avec intérêt, ou plutôt qui LE regardait venir avec intérêt corrigea Jane, ne se trompant pas sur celui des deux qui avait les attentions du nouveau venu.

- Agent Hotchner, je vous présente Patrick Jane, notre consultant. Jane, voici l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner, du F.B.I.

- Ah ! Trop fort ce Cho ! s'exclama Jane tout en serrant la main du nouveau venu.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Lisbon.

- Non rien… Excusez-moi. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous agent Hotchner… A moins que ce ne soit vous qui puissiez quelque chose pour nous…

Et soudain il sentit sa gouaille naturelle lui échapper sous le regard scrutateur attaché au sien. Il comprit que l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui n'était pas n'importe qui. Il sentait un être à sa mesure, quelqu'un d'au moins aussi doué que lui pour lire dans l'âme humaine et il n'était pas sûr du tout d'avoir envie qu'on lise dans la sienne.

Puis il s'aperçut que, une fois les présentations faites, Teresa s'était éclipsée sans bruit, sans un mot, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Décidément, il se passait quelque chose de pas net.

D'un ton plus prudent il reprit :

- Je ne crois pas avoir saisi de quel service vous faites partie.

- Parce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit, rétorqua l'agent.

- Crimes violents ? Grande délinquance ? Cybercriminalité ? lança-t-il à la va-vite, simplement pour ne plus entendre la petite voix qui lui criait la vérité.

- Non. Bureau des analyses du comportement.

Il ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui allait suivre et refusant de l'écouter.

- Oh… Et vous avez besoin de mes services ? hasarda-t-il comme on brûle un dernier vaisseau, en pensant qu'il va vous sauver.

- En effet.

- En tant que consultant ? Je peux prendre mes affaires et vous suivre dès que…

Il s'accrochait à cet espoir, celui de, peut-être, s'être trompé sur les raisons de la présence de cet homme. Mais celui-ci leva la main dans un geste péremptoire à la fois pour arrêter sa loggorhée et l'empêcher de quitter la pièce comme il en amorçait le geste.

- Non… Pas comme consultant. J'ai besoin de vous ici même.

Patrick s'efforça de calmer sa nervosité : il savait que l'homme lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et devait s'étonner de sa fébrilité soudaine. S'efforçant de prendre son ton le plus léger possible, il rétorqua :

- D'accord. De quoi s'agit-il au juste ?

- Et si vous vous asseyiez, monsieur Jane ?

Un instant il eut la tentation de défier l'agent et de refuser, puérilement, l'invitation. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il pressentait qu'il allait livrer l'une des batailles les plus serrées de son existence. La première des choses était donc de ne pas commettre de faute d'entrée de jeu. Or, laisser penser à son interlocuteur qu'il était sur la défensive, serait une faute. Il s'assit donc, comme demandé, constatant avec satisfaction que le léger tremblement de ses mains s'était arrêté. Il les posa sur la table, tentant de prendre l'air totalement décontracté et, mettant dans sa voix cette touche d'insolence qui était sa marque de fabrique, il reprit :

- Voilà… je suis assis. Alors si vous me disiez ce que vous attendez de moi agent Hotchner. A part évidemment que je m'assois. Si c'était tout ce que vous vouliez voir, je peux m'en aller non ?

Une ombre de sourire vint fleurir au coin des lèvres de Hotch. Il appréciait le courage de l'homme en face de lui, sa faconde, son aplomb. Pourtant il avait une tâche à accomplir et il avait bien l'intention de la mener à terme.

- En effet, je vois que vous êtes tout à fait capable d'occuper une chaise avec aisance. Mais je vous rassure : ce n'est pas cela qui m'a fait venir de Washington.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si ça me rassure, tenta de plaisanter Jane.

Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le regard grave qu'attachait sur lui l'agent qui lui faisait face. Il comprit que l'heure de vérité était arrivée.

- En fait, monsieur Jane, je suis venu pour que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur John le Rouge.

Patrick eut un sursaut, comme s'il venait d'être heurté par un projectile et il ferma les yeux. Il avait su, dès l'instant où l'homme s'était identifié, quel était l'objet de sa visite. Et il était certain, sans qu'on ait à le lui dire que l'agent savait exactement ce qu'il était venu chercher et comment l'obtenir.

Après un moment d'affolement, le calme revint en lui. Après tout rien n'était perdu : certes cet Hotchner paraissait très fort, mais il était fort aussi. Il portait son secret depuis si longtemps qu'il était comme partie intrinsèque de lui. Il s'était construit autour de ce secret, comme une maison autour d'un coffre-fort. Le découvrir ne serait pas aisé.

Mais l'instant d'après, il sut que la lutte était vaine, lorsque l'agent Hotchner, d'un ton neutre lui demanda :

- Parlez moi de John Steven Messinger, votre voisin de San Diego.

Il plongea ses prunelles dans les yeux de l'enquêteur et il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à cacher, plus rien à sauver ! Cet homme savait… Comment et pourquoi il l'ignorait, mais il était certain qu'il savait !

Finalement, c'était mieux ainsi. Il y avait trop longtemps que cela durait, trop longtemps qu'il aurait dû baisser sa garde, trop longtemps qu'il mentait à tout le monde. Après ça, bien sûr il perdrait tout, mais quelque part sans doute il se retrouverait enfin et il serait vraiment libre.

- D'accord, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'on lui connaissait. J'ai compris, vous savez.

- Oui… Je sais… Mais je voudrais comprendre, moi aussi.

Alors, comme l'eau lorsqu'on ouvre des vannes trop longtemps tenues fermées, tous ces mots qu'il avait soigneusement enfouis au plus profond de lui, tous ses sentiments refoulés, toutes ses peurs, ses frustrations, ses colères, se déversèrent en un flot continu tandis que, derrière la vitre qui séparait le bureau de la pièce voisine, toute l'équipe du C.B.I. était là et entendait, sans vouloir comprendre, sans réaliser vraiment que cet homme qu'ils trouvaient si souvent tellement agaçant mais auquel ils s'étaient attachés malgré tout, n'était pas celui qu'ils connaissaient.

* * *

><p><em>Il avait six ans, et il jouait devant chez lui quand le camion de déménagement s'arrêta devant la maison d'à côté, précédant une voiture familiale dont sortirent un homme et une femme suivis de deux adolescents et d'un gamin. Il s'approcha, intéressé : le garçon semblait avoir environ six ans. Peut-être qu'il pourrait être l'ami dont il rêvait depuis longtemps. Dans le quartier, la plupart des habitants étaient plus âgés que ses parents et leurs enfants, quand ils en avaient, étaient ses aînés d'au moins trois ans. Autant dire, à leurs âges, un gouffre infranchissable. Il se sentait bien souvent seul et avait prié lorsque les Wlaters avaient vendu leur maison pour que les nouveaux acheteurs aient un enfant de son âge. Apparemment il avait été exaucé.<em>

_L'autre garçon le regarda à son tour et lui sourit, puis fit un pas vers lui. A ce moment là, la femme se retourna et l'appela :_

_- Johnny ! Dépêche-toi de venir choisir ta chambre mon cœur parce que tes frères sont déjà en haut._

_Comme piqué par une tarentule, le gamin se précipita vers sa mère, mais avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison, il se retourna de nouveau vers son nouveau petit voisin resté planté au même endroit et il lui sourit de nouveau en lui adressant un grand geste de la main._

_Patrick répondit de la même façon tandis que son cœur se gonflait de joie : il avait enfin un ami._

* * *

><p>- Vous comprenez, j'avais toujours rêvé d'un frère… De quelqu'un qui me comprendrait vraiment, qui pourrait tout entendre, tout accepter de moi. Et quand j'ai vu Johnny, j'ai su que ce serait lui.<p>

- Vous n'aviez que six ans…

- Pourquoi les gens sont-ils incapables de réaliser que ce n'est pas l'âge qui compte ! Les sentiments vrais sont tout aussi forts que vous ayez trois, six, vingt ou soixante ans !

- C'est vrai… Excusez-moi.

- Le lendemain, lorsque je suis sorti dans le jardin, il était là qui m'attendait… Et c'était comme si nous nous étions toujours connus.

* * *

><p><em>- Johnny t'es où ?<em>

_- Ici Pat ! Trouve-moi si tu peux…_

_Le gamin se lança dans les fourrés, cherchant à rejoindre son camarade, bien caché, selon son habitude. Combien de fois, depuis deux ans maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient ainsi joué à cache-cache dans les bois qui entouraient leur quartier, loin des parents et des grands frères moqueurs ?_

_Parce que, comme Patrick l'avait pressenti dès ce premier jour, lui et Johnny n'avaient pas tardé à devenir inséparables. Les deux gosses s'étaient trouvé des points communs et leur amitié, comme un vrai coup de foudre, les avait instantanément amenés à tout partager, au point que les familles gravitant autour d'eux se montraient à la fois amusées et exaspérées de cette entente qui les conduisait systématiquement à se couvrir l'un l'autre, quelle que soit la faute reprochée._

_Pas un jour sans qu'ils se voient, jouent ensemble et passent un long moment chez l'un ou l'autre sans se soucier du monde autour d'eux. Ils allaient à la même école, fréquentaient la même classe et, chaque matin voyait le premier des deux préparé courir chez l'autre pour faire ensemble le chemin. Ils rentraient ensuite au même pas, faisaient leurs leçons indifféremment chez l'un ou l'autre avant d'aller jouer, dehors si le temps le permettait, à l'intérieur si ce n'était pas le cas, mais toujours collés l'un à l'autre au point qu'on les appelait les inséparables._

_Généralement c'était Johnny, de quelques mois plus âgé, qui menait la danse, fomentait les plans les plus hardis, les plus ingénieux qui ne manquaient pas, souvent, de leur attirer les foudres des autres et notamment des deux frères aînés qui étaient les cibles favorites des facéties de leur cadet. Parfois Patrick pensait que ces blagues allaient un peu loin, mais Johnny était son ami et rien au monde ne l'aurait fait renoncer à ce lien qu'il avait tant souhaité. Après tout, comme le disait son alter ego, il était facile de se dire ami, le plus difficile était d'en apporter la preuve. _

_Le gamin sursauta quand soudain son partenaire sortit de la cachette où il s'était réfugié, au moment où lui-même passait devant sans avoir rien remarqué. Dans un hurlement démoniaque, Johnny bondit sur lui et il poussa un cri de frayeur qui ravit le garnement qui n'attendait que ça. Cela se termina comme d'habitude en bourrades et en rires : décidément il serait toujours le plus fort, pensa Patrick admiratif, nullement frustré de ne jamais avoir le dernier mot dans leurs jeux._

* * *

><p>- Vos parents ne trouvaient rien à redire à votre amitié fusionnelle ?<p>

- Non… A vrai dire ça les arrangeait plutôt. Mes parents étaient du genre très occupés, qui passaient en coup de vent, donc c'était tout bénéfice pour eux que je passe la majeure partie de mon temps avec Johnny. Lorsqu'ils ne rentraient pas, j'allais manger chez lui. Quant à ses parents à lui, ils étaient du genre à ne pas se préoccuper de ça. Tout ce qui leur importait c'était de voir leurs enfants heureux, et puisque Johnny l'était avec moi, qu'auraient-il pu objecter ? En plus, deux enfants ensemble sont moins en danger qu'un isolé… Et nous nous tirions mutuellement vers le haut en ce qui concernait les études, aucun de nous ne voulant déchoir aux yeux de l'autre.

- Bref, l'accord parfait…

- Exactement.

Il y avait une lueur de défi dans les yeux du mentaliste, comme s'il attendait que Hotch ne tente de réfuter le bien fondé de cette amitié ou n'essaie de la salir par des sous-entendus nauséabonds. Mais l'agent du F.B.I. n'avait nullement l'intention de détruire les souvenirs d'un gamin fidèle à sa première vraie amitié.

Comprenant qu'il était à l'écoute, Jane reprit son récit.

* * *

><p><em>- Attrape ma ceinture Pat ! Allez ! Un petit effort ! Attrape-la bon sang !<em>

_- Je n'y arrive pas… Je vais tomber… Johnny… Aide-moi !_

_- Attrape cette ceinture bordel ! Tu n'es qu'une chiffe molle si tu n'y arrives pas !_

_Suspendu dans le vide, Patrick sentait ses bras se tétaniser sous l'effort, ses doigts se crisper à tenter d'assurer leur prise sur le rebord de la falaise et, une fois de plus, il maudit cette habitude qu'il avait prise de se laisser systématiquement entraîner dans des défis stupides par son ami d'enfance._

_Ils n'étaient pourtant plus des gosses : à treize ans il aurait dû être capable de se rendre compte que le jeu était non seulement stupide, mais dangereux. Seulement, comme d'habitude, Johnny avait su le convaincre et maintenant c'était lui qui se trouvait à deux doigts de la mort !_

_Sa seule consolation, c'était de se rendre compte que son ami était peut-être aussi affolé que lui. Affolé mais gardant assez de sang froid pour lui tendre la ceinture de plein cuir qui pendait à cinq centimètres de son visage… Il y avait fait une boucle afin qu'il y passe sa main. Il lui suffisait juste de l'attraper. Mais pour l'attraper il fallait qu'il lâche l'une de ses prises et si jamais il manquait ensuite la ceinture, il savait qu'il irait immanquablement s'écraser trente mètres plus bas sur les rochers dévoilés par la marée basse._

_- Allez poule mouillée ! Fais un effort ! Si tu n'attrapes pas cette ceinture, tu n'es plus mon ami !_

_Tu n'es plus mon ami ! Combien de fois cette phrase en forme de chantage avait-elle retenti à ses oreilles depuis sept ans ? A combien d'actes tout aussi irréfléchis et imbéciles que celui-ci l'avait-elle poussé ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir un instant de n'être plus l'ami de ce garçon qui occupait tant de place dans sa vie, à la fois le frère qu'il n'avait pas eu, le confident dont il avait besoin, le mentor qui lui donnait confiance en lui… Auprès de lui il trouvait la tendresse, l'affection, l'attention que ses parents trop occupés oubliaient trop souvent de lui accorder, il trouvait la complicité qui lui manquait. Il lui donnait confiance en lui, même si, parfois, il n'hésitait pas à le malmener, mais toujours pour son bien précisait-il. De toute façon Pat acceptait tout de lui : ses colères, ses moqueries, ses plans qu'il savait pourtant risqués. Tout pour ne pas perdre son ami…_

_Et ce jour-là, comme d'habitude, la phrase magique fit son effet. Dominant sa peur, faisant taire la voix qui lui disait qu'il vivait ses derniers instants, Pat lâcha le rebord auquel il se cramponnait pour attraper la ceinture qui se balançait devant son visage. _

_- C'est ça Patty ! Je savais que tu y arriverais ! Tu es le meilleur ! Tiens bon, je te remonte !_

_Patty ! Il adorait quand son ami lui donnait ce surnom. Cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'il était particulièrement content de lui et Patrick avait l'impression alors d'être le roi du monde, en tout cas le droit de leur monde !_

_Encouragé par les compliments de son ami, il affermit sa prise sur la ceinture et il sentit alors la traction : Johnny le tirait à lui, lentement mais sûrement. Une fois de plus il s'émerveilla de la force physique de son compagnon : nul doute qu'un autre n'aurait pas pu accomplir ce tour de force._

_Enfin il se retrouva à plat ventre au bord de la falaise, à bout de forces, et Johnny se laissa tomber auprès de lui, pâle comme un mort, caressant doucement ses boucles blondes. Patrick leva les yeux vers lui, s'étonnant de son air bouleversé qui lui fit comprendre combien son ami tenait à lui, lui qui était si peu démonstratif qu'il arrivait parfois à l'enfant de douter de la réciprocité de son attachement._

_- Merci, balbutia-t-il. Sans toi…_

_Pour toute réponse Johnny le serra violemment dans ses bras. Il put sentir alors son cœur battre la chamade en rythme avec le sien._

_- Ne me fais plus jamais ça Patty ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as fichu la trouille !_

_Pour dissiper l'attendrissement qui menaçait de les gagner, attendrissement fort peu compatible avec leur attitude pseudo-endurcie de gamins de treize ans se prenant déjà pour de vrais durs, Patrick plaisanta :_

_- En attendant, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Désormais tu es responsable de moi. _

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Oui… J'ai lu ça dans un bouquin… Je crois que c'est un principe chinois. Celui qui sauve la vie d'un autre homme est désormais responsable de lui jusqu'à sa mort. En d'autres termes, je t'appartiens._

_- Mais tu m'appartenais déjà Pat, tu m'appartenais depuis bien longtemps._

_Le ton sur lequel son ami dit ses mots provoqua un léger malaise chez le plus jeune. Mais il se dit que Johnny ne faisait que plaisanter, comme il aimait tant à le faire et il oublia très vite cette sensation de malaise diffus._

* * *

><p>- Ainsi il vous a sauvé la vie !<p>

- Oui, pourquoi ça vous étonne ?

Il s'attendait à ce que l'agent réponde par l'affirmative, mais, de nouveau, son interlocuteur l'étonna en prenant le contrepied :

- Non… C'est tout à fait cohérent. Il n'était pas question pour lui de vous perdre.

- Effectivement. J'étais son ami, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour moi et la réciproque était vraie.

- Son ami ? Simplement son ami ?

Jane plongea de nouveau les yeux dans ceux de Hotch. Bien sûr, de quoi s'étonnait-il ? Evidemment que ce secret là aussi était tombé si les autres l'étaient.

* * *

><p><em>Ils avaient enfin seize ans, l'âge de conduire, l'âge, pensaient-ils d'être des hommes. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble et rien jamais n'était venu faire ombre à leur amitié, cet attachement devenu de plus en plus étroit à mesure que le temps passait.<em>

_L'âge des premiers flirts, l'âge des premières amours, l'âge des premières expériences…_

_Patrick aurait aimé parfois aller vers une fille, tenter sa chance. Il n'était pas sans remarquer les regards enamourés que certaines avaient pour lui. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa silhouette de surfer, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, ses grands yeux bleus, son sourire ravageur, il avait tout pour leur plaire._

_Il y avait eu Cassie, puis Betty, Coralie et Suzan… Mais chaque fois qu'il amorçait un début d'idylle, les relations entre lui et Johnny se tendaient, comme si son ami ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir s'éloigner de lui, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Et chaque fois Patrick finissait par revenir vers le compagnon de son enfance, concluant que finalement toutes ces histoires n'avaient aucune importance par rapport à ce qui les liait tous deux._

_Puis il y avait eu Kira… Kira qui voulait plus, Kira qui exigeait… Kira et ses yeux pervenche, ses cheveux bruns tordus en tresse, ses appâts féminins savamment exposés, sans vulgarité cependant… Elle avait de l'expérience et ne s'en cachait pas… Près d'elle, cette fois-ci, Patrick s'était senti un homme avec des appétits d'homme._

_Et cet après-midi où il n'était pas rentré alors que Johnny l'attendait, il avait découvert de nouveaux horizons qui l'avaient grisé, sans pour autant le satisfaire autant qu'il l'avait imaginé._

_Le retour sur terre avait été brutal et les reproches de Johnny cinglants, douloureux, jusqu'à ce mot de trop, cette rupture qui l'avait renvoyé chez lui meurtri avec l'absolue certitude que sa vie venait de s'effondrer._

_Il n'était pas retourné voir Kira… Il s'était enfermé chez lui, sans vouloir rien entendre, sans vouloir rien faire… Jusqu'au jour où Johnny était revenu, rapportant la vie avec lui._

_Ses parents étaient absents et son ami était entré, comme il le faisait depuis toujours, sans s'annoncer. Leurs regards s'étant croisé, il avait lu dans le sien la même infinie souffrance que celle qui le taraudait et il avait compris qu'ils vivaient le même calvaire et pour les mêmes raisons._

_Premier baiser, première caresse…_

_Ils avaient eu leur première nuit ensemble, leur premier réveil côte à côte après l'amour. Il avait découvert une autre facette de son ami dont l'expérience amoureuse l'avait très vite ravi et définitivement enchaîné à lui._

_A seize ans ils n'étaient pas prêts à révéler aux autres leur différence, surtout pas à leurs parents : ceux de Johnny peut-être, moins conventionnels, auraient compris, ceux de Patrick auraient fait un scandale avant de tout mettre en œuvre pour séparer ceux qui étaient désormais des amants._

_Alors ils avaient vécu leur liaison clandestinement, cela ajoutant sans doute du piment à leur amour que de se sentir en danger constant d'être découverts. Chacun d'eux avait entretenu des aventures avec des filles, sans se soucier vraiment de les faire souffrir : elles étaient leurs alibis aux yeux du monde extérieur et ils profitaient sans vergogne, l'un comme l'autre de leur popularité auprès de la gente féminine pour passer de bras en bras, comblant leurs sens exigeants et passant pour des Don Juan qui attiraient les unes et rebutaient les autres._

_Ils n'avaient cure ni des unes ni des autres, parce que, même si l'amour dans leurs bras était agréable, rien ne pouvait être comparable à la jouissance qu'ils tiraient l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Etait-ce parce qu'ils se connaissaient si bien, depuis si longtemps qu'il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils s'unissaient qu'il atteignaient cet état de plénitude ? Parfois Patrick se posait la question. Parfois surtout il se demandait où ils allaient tous les deux._

_Parce que d'ami possessif, Johnny était devenu un amant exigeant, jaloux, violent par moment. Il acceptait les aventures brèves, pour la galerie, pour le plaisir du corps, mais si Patrick s'avisait de parler avec tendresse d'une de ses conquêtes, il s'emportait aussitôt. De temps à autre le plus jeune aurait aimé secouer ce joug qu'il s'était délibérément passé au col, mais il n'y arrivait pas…_

_Entre Johnny et lui il y avait toute une vie qu'il était incapable de rayer d'un trait de plume._

- Ainsi vous êtes gay ?

* * *

><p>- On dirait plutôt bisexuel en l'occurrence, contra Jane, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jouer sur les mots, comme si ceux-ci avaient finalement la moindre importance.<p>

Derrière la vitre, Kimball Cho et Wayne Rigsby échangèrent un regard éberlué : Jane aurait été le dernier homme qu'ils auraient soupçonné d'être homosexuel ! Lisbon, elle, avait l'impression de vivre un affreux cauchemar, comme si tout ce en quoi elle croyait s'effondrait autour d'elle tandis qu'elle découvrait cet homme qu'elle croyait connaître. Bien sûr elle avait toujours su que Jane avait sa part d'ombre, comme tout être humain, mais en l'occurrence, elle avait imputé celle-ci à l'horrible épreuve qu'il avait traversée, sans chercher plus loin. Quel genre de professionnelle était-elle donc, se demandait-elle en cet instant. Quant à Grace, elle avait quitté la pièce, ne supportant plus de voir se défaire sous ses yeux celui qu'au fond d'elle-même elle admirait infiniment. Elle était encore trop jeune dans le métier pour savoir combien l'âme humaine peut-être tortueuse, et de l'apprendre ainsi la bouleversait.

- Gay, bisexuel, reprenait Hotch. En tout cas vous avez caché vos véritables penchants sexuels durant tout ce temps. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Bonne question à laquelle il n'y a pas de bonne réponse. Peut-être parce que mes parents ne l'auraient pas toléré. Peut-être parce que vivre dans la clandestinité nous procurait un supplément d'adrénaline qui rendait notre liaison plus forte. Peut-être parce que je n'étais pas prêt à assumer ma différence…. Qui sait ?

- Pourtant vous vous êtes marié, vous avez eu un enfant…

- Oui… Parce qu'Angéla n'était pas comme les autres.

* * *

><p><em>Il se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Angéla : de ce rire comme un tintement de grelots qui lui avait fait lever la tête vers la jolie fille rousse. Leurs regards s'étaient alors croisés et ils s'étaient souri. Une nouvelle conquête à son actif avait pensé le jeune homme, justement entre deux flirts.<em>

_Mais Angéla n'était pas comme les autres. Il y avait en elle un je ne sais quoi qui l'attirait, irrésistiblement. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec elle, pas envie de lui faire du mal. Au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, ils avaient appris à se connaître et il avait redécouvert le plaisir de parler librement à quelqu'un, de se charrier gentiment, de se sentir en confiance. Un peu comme avec Johnny._

_Un peu comme avec Johnny…_

_Cela l'avait d'abord terrifié : pouvait-il s'attacher à elle comme il s'était attaché à lui ? Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant il s'était bien gardé de parler d'elle avec son ami, sachant d'avance qu'il aurait droit à une scène de jalousie si celui-ci s'imaginait qu'il y avait plus entre eux que de l'amitié. Même l'amitié d'ailleurs était proscrite : il voulait être le seul qui existât aux yeux de Patrick dans ce domaine aussi._

_Et quand Johnny avait découvert le lien qui existait entre eux, il était déjà trop tard. Patrick tenait trop à Angéla pour accepter de la laisser partir. Pour la première fois, Johnny avait dû céder devant la volonté de son amant : c'était ça ou le perdre, et il ne pouvait pas le perdre._

_Il avait donc accepté de rester dans l'ombre, souffrant de voir Patrick rire et partager de tendres moments avec Angéla, mais persuadé, au plus profond de lui, qu'un jour son amant lui reviendrait parce qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de lui, de leur entente et surtout de leurs étreintes._

_Peut-être aurait-il eu raison si Charlotte ne s'était pas annoncée, comme un raz-de-marée dans la vie qu'il s'était construite et dont l'horizon n'était formé que de son ami d'enfance. Lorsque Patrick lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il était entré dans une rage folle… Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Le mal était fait, l'enfant arrivait et Patrick avait décidé d'épouser Angéla._

_Ce jour-là, tandis qu'il quittait l'église, sa jeune épousée rayonnante à son bras, Patrick avait croisé le regard de Johnny et il avait reçu un coup au cœur devant la noirceur soudaine qu'il y décela l'espace d'un instant, juste avant que son ami ne lui fasse un sourire et ne vienne l'enlacer tout en murmurant à son oreille :_

_- Tu me reviendras Pat… Tu me reviendras parce que tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher._

* * *

><p>- Et vous êtes retourné vers lui n'est-ce pas ?<p>

- Bien sûr… C'était inévitable.

* * *

><p><em>Johnny avait eu raison. Il n'avait pas fallu un an pour que Patrick revienne vers lui et que leur liaison reprenne, encore plus clandestine qu'avant si c'était possible, parce que maintenant il y avait Angéla et Charlotte. <em>

_Mais ils avaient trouvé un équilibre. Johnny partait souvent, sans dire où il allait et durant ce temps, Patrick menait la vie exemplaire d'un bon père de famille. Il faisait vivre les siens avec ses dons non de médium mais d'observateur rigoureux de la nature humaine. Seulement être médium payait mieux et il avait commencé à être connu._

_Et lorsque Johnny revenait, il retournait près de lui… Angéla laissait faire, soit qu'elle n'ait aucun soupçon et trouve naturel que son mari passe du temps auprès de son ami d'enfance, soit qu'elle sache que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire n'y changerait grand-chose, soit que son amour pour son mari fut tel qu'elle pouvait tout accepter tant qu'il la respectait et revenait auprès d'elle, soit tout simplement qu'elle s'en moque tant qu'elle avait la vie confortable dont elle avait toujours rêvé._

_Patrick ne sut jamais vraiment laquelle de ses solutions était la bonne. C'était comme si sa clairvoyance concernant les étrangers n'avait d'égal que sa cécité concernant ses proches. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vu, ou pas voulu voir, le monstre qu'il côtoyait depuis son enfance. Parce que, quand les exploits de John le Rouge commencèrent à faire la une des médias, il refusa de faire certains liens, d'établir certains rapprochements._

_Parce que, peut-être, il savait par avance où tout cela allait aboutir._

* * *

><p>- Lorsqu'on a commencé à parler de John le Rouge, vous n'avez donc pas fait le rapprochement ?<p>

- Non ! Comment aurais-je pu ?

- Allons… Vous n'étiez peut-être pas aussi clairvoyant que maintenant mais…

- D'abord, on n'a pas parlé de lui tout de suite. Les meurtres qu'ils commettaient n'ont pas été reliés entre eux immédiatement. Il a fallu du temps…

- Le temps qu'il y prenne de plus en plus de plaisir, qu'il peaufine sa méthode et commence à avoir envie des feux des projecteurs.

- Sans doute oui… Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas à vous que j'apprendrais qu'il n'est pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir.

* * *

><p><em>Il y avait eu cette émission où il s'était moqué du tueur. Il y avait eu le retour de Johnny, de nouveau en vadrouille à cette époque-là. Il y avait eu leur dispute violente et cette rupture.<em>

_Il y avait eu ce soir-là… Son retour dans la maison silencieuse… Le smiley peint sur le mur de leur chambre…_

_Il y avait eu la nuit…_

_Il y avait eu la douleur, le doute, le refus et soudain la certitude qui le dressa ce soir-là contre l'ami de toujours, arme en main, le cœur gonflé de chagrin et de haine :_

_- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?_

_- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu te faire ça ? Je sais combien tu les aimais !_

_- Justement ! C'est pour ça ! Pas parce que je me suis moqué ! Juste parce qu'ainsi tu pensait que j'allais te revenir !_

_- Mais tu vas me revenir Patty…_

_- Jamais tu m'entends, jamais !_

_- Si je te disais que je n'y suis pour rien, tu me croirais ?_

_- J'aimerais te croire Johnny… J'aimerais me dire que je ne suis pas responsable de tout ça !_

_- Tu n'es pas responsable Patty, crois-moi._

_- Bien sûr que si ! Parce que je sais que c'est toi qui les as tuées !_

_- Alors si tu me crois coupable, tue-moi !_

_Et il lui tendit l'arme qu'il avait réussi à lui arracher au terme d'une courte lutte. Patrick la saisit, la pointa sur son amant et sa main se mit à trembler. Il abaissa le révolver : il ne pouvait pas… Johnny était son ami, son ami d'enfance, son amant, celui avec lequel il avait découvert tant de choses. S'il le tuait, c'était un peu lui qu'il tuait._

_Il entendit le rire vainqueur de Johnny, non de John : il ne serait plus jamais Johnny pour lui._

_- Tout est finit entre nous ! dit-il alors en se détournant. Je m'en vais ! Adieu John._

Il avait suivi son chemin et son ami avait suivi le sien, écrivant sa renommée en lettres de sang : le gentil Johnny, le gamin facétieux et intrépide était devenu John le Rouge. Et aujourd'hui l'heure des comptes avait sonné.

* * *

><p>- Mais ce jour-là vous saviez…<p>

- Je crois oui…

- Vous croyez ! Pour la première fois, Hotch haussait le ton. Non ! Vous ne croyiez pas, vous saviez ! Sinon vous ne l'auriez pas menacé…

- J'avais toujours ce doute…

- Vous n'aviez aucun doute monsieur Jane. Vous n'avez simplement pas pu tirer.

- En effet, je n'ai pas pu. Tuer Johnny c'était comme tuer tout ce qui me construisait, comme me tuer moi-même.

- Mais vous auriez pu le dénoncer, le faire arrêter…

- Non… J'imaginais déjà ce qu'on dirait de moi… J'avais laissé mon amant tuer ma famille…

- C'est votre réputation qui vous inquiétait ?

Soudain Jane se décomposa :

- Non… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ! Je serais incapable d'expliquer pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dénoncé, pourquoi je l'ai laissé repartir.

- Pourtant, si vous l'aviez fait à l'époque, beaucoup de victimes auraient été épargnées.

- Et vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? explosa Patrick Jane à son tour. Vous croyez que je ne vis pas avec ce poids sur la conscience ? Vous croyez que chaque fois que ce monstre tue je n'ai pas l'impression de mourir un peu plus ?

- Pourtant vous continuez à le protéger, accusa Hotch de sa voix froide.

Derrière la vitre, l'équipe du C.B.I. était pétrifiée, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

L'agent du F.B.I. se pencha alors pour plonger ses yeux droits dans celui du mentaliste afin de lui permettre de ne pas perdre une parcelle de son expression tandis qu'il articulait :

- Vous savez très bien comment retrouver John le Rouge.

A ces mots, Rigsby fut sur le point d'exploser. D'accord Jane avait menti, d'accord ils auraient pu arrêter le tueur s'il avait parlé plus tôt, mais de là à l'accuser de savoir où se trouvait l'homme. Pourtant l'attitude du consultant fit fondre net son indignation et il eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'abattait sur ses épaules en l'entendant rétorquer d'une voix que le moins entraîné des enquêteurs aurait perçue comme fort peu convaincante :

- Bien sûr que non… Je peux vous donner ma parole que j'ignore où il se trouve.

- D'accord… Ne jouons pas sur les mots. Vous ne savez peut-être pas où il est actuellement, mais, comme je le disais, vous savez COMMENT le trouver.

Jane rendit alors les dernières armes, Hotch lut la reddition dans ses prunelles pâles tandis qu'il murmurait :

- Vous avez raison… Nous sommes en contact.

* * *

><p><em>Il y avait dix-huit mois qu'Angéla et Charlotte reposaient dans le petit cimetière et ce jour-là, en leur apportant un bouquet, il avait repéré les roses noires qui fleurissaient leurs tombes et il avait su que Johnny était revenu.<em>

_Et puis il y avait eu les coups de téléphone. Il avait d'abord refusé de lui répondre, raccrochant quand il reconnaissait sa voix. Puis un jour il avait cédé, malgré lui, parce que, l'espace d'un instant, John le Rouge avait fait place à Johnny et qu'il avait simplement besoin de pouvoir parler sans détour, de déposer de nouveau ce masque qu'il portait et qui l'étouffait. De ce moment ils avaient renoué le contact, par téléphone ou par courrier. Et tandis que John le Rouge continuait ses exploits sanglants, Patty et Johnny, les deux enfants insouciants, se retrouvaient dans de longues conversations directes ou épistolaires qui gommaient peu à peu l'horreur et le ressentiment._

_Et ce soir-là, alors qu'il rentrait harassé, le moral en berne, aussitôt sa porte refermée il avait su qu'il était là, à cette fragrance subtile qui était sa marque. Du plus profond de leur passé commun, comme un tsunami qui balaie tout sur son passage, l'envie de se serrer contre lui, de se fondre en lui l'avait submergé. Cette nuit-là ils s'étaient redécouverts. Il n'y avait plus Patrick Jane, consultant auprès des forces de l'ordre et John le Rouge, l'un des pires tueurs en série que le pays ait jamais connu, il y avait Johnny et Patty, les amis, les frères, les amants, qui se connaissaient si bien que rien de ce que ressentait l'autre ne leur échappait, qui redécouvraient leurs corps avec le même plaisir, qui s'enivraient l'un de l'autre._

_Au matin Johnny était reparti. Mais il revenait, à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, et durant quelques heures Patrick était de nouveau vivant. Il lui avait laissé un numéro pour l'appeler en cas de besoin, en cas d'urgence, et jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait pas utilisé._

_Comme s'il savait que le jour où il ferait cet appel serait le dernier jour pour eux._

* * *

><p>- Appelez-le, maintenant !<p>

Hotch avait posé son portable devant lui et son ton était sans appel.

Un autre, à ce moment précis, aurait négocié, demandé une réduction de peine en échange de sa coopération. Jane, lui, n'y pensait même pas. Il savait qu'il était au bout du chemin et que rien désormais ne changerait son sort. Il savait aussi que cet appel pouvait sauver des vies. Et à ce moment-là, l'homme droit, profondément honnête, qui avait trop longtemps sommeillé en lui, prit le pas sur l'ami.

Il se rendait compte que, finalement ce jour-là, à la falaise, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il tombe ! Qui sait si toute l'histoire n'en aurait pas été changée ? C'était Johnny au bout du compte qui avait chuté, mais il l'avait entraîné avec lui dans sa dégringolade interminable qui venait de s'arrêter brusquement, à son grand soulagement.

Lorsqu'il reposa son téléphone, il leva les yeux vers Hotch qui s'approchait de lui :

- Et maintenant ? interrogea-t-il.

- Maintenant je vais vous demander de vous lever, ordonna Hotch, et de vous tourner.

Résigné, Jane fit ce qui lui était demandé. L'agent du F.B.I. saisit alors ses menottes et les lui passa tout en récitant :

- Patrick Jane, je vous arrête pour dissimulation de preuves, mensonge, faux témoignage et complicité d'assassinats. Vous pouvez garder le silence, si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat. Si vos revenus ne vous permettent pas de payer ses services il vous en sera commis un d'office. Avez-vous compris vos droits ?

- Oui.

En d'autres temps, il aurait ajouté une petite parole provocante. Mais il avait l'impression que ce temps-là était définitivement révolu.

Hotch le fit sortir de la pièce et il eut un haut le corps en voyant l'équipe au complet dans le couloir. Il lut sur leur visage une infinité de sentiments divers allant de l'étonnement le plus profond au dégoût en passant par la colère et le chagrin. Il savait qu'il venait de perdre ceux qui étaient le plus proches possible des amis qu'il avait tant de mal à se faire, qu'il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais fait, à l'exception de Johnny.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Pouvait-il lui-même expliquer pourquoi il avait tout abdiqué pour ce gamin devenu ce monstre sanguinaire ?

Il passa devant eux sans qu'aucun ne dise un mot. Rigsby pourtant, le plus emporté, fit un pas en avant, puis recula, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire.

Le soir même l'épopée sanglante de John Le Rouge se terminait sous les balles des agents venus l'attendre chez Patrick Jane et ce dernier passait sa première nuit dans une cellule dont il savait qu'elle serait son horizon jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

De toute façon, que lui importait ? Allongé sur le bas flanc inconfortable, les yeux clos, il avait déjà quitté le lieu sordide pour rejoindre un gamin aux cheveux aile de corbeau, au sourire facétieux qui l'entraînait dans un monde rien qu'à eux ou personne jamais n'aurait accès.

- Johnny… Nous serons amis ? Toujours ?

- Toujours Patti… Amis pour toujours !

- Amis pour toujours !

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du prisonnier… Oui, désormais, plus rien ne l'empêchait de retrouver son ami d'enfance puisque le monstre était mort.

**FIN**


End file.
